The subject matter herein relates generally to sealed header assembly and more specifically a sealed pass-through header assembly.
Header assemblies are used to provide an electrical conductive path through a structure. For example, the structure may be a panel or cover for an electrical device, and the pass-through header assembly may extend through a defined opening in the structure to provide a path for electrical components interior of the device to electrically connect to electrical components exterior of the device. Some known headers assemblies are configured to be mounted to a case or housing, such as a housing of an electrical and/or mechanical device. Some known pass-through headers are mounted to a housing of an electrical device and also extend at least partially through a panel that is placed over the device. In an example application in the automotive industry, the pass-through header may be installed through a transmission cover to provide electrical power, control, and/or data signals to and/or from the transmission.
Known pass-through header assemblies pass through the opening in the panel such that a first portion of the header assembly is on a first side of the panel and a second portion of the header assembly is on an opposite second side of the panel. The first portion of the header assembly may be configured to interface with a mating connector. The second portion of the header on the other side of the panel may be electrically connected to electrical components of the electrical device. The header assembly includes a mating interface with contacts configured to be mated with an external mating connector, also including contacts. A problem with pass-through header assemblies is that leak paths that allow the unintentional transfer of pressure, gases, liquids, and contaminants into and out of the device may form from both the opening in the panel and though the header assembly, which could harm the performance of the device.
Known pass-through header assemblies use a peripheral seal located at the interface between the panel and the header assembly in order to seal the header assembly to the panel at the opening. Known pass-through header assemblies are also potted or use an overmolded grommet to allow the wires to pass from inside the transmission into the header assembly while preventing contaminants from passing into the electrical device from the transmission. The header assembly and the mating connector may also provide sealing at the interface between the two connectors and may provide sealing for each individual contact. The potting, grommets and seals may prevent air, liquid, and/or debris from leaking through the opening of the panel around or through the header assembly. However, use of such sealing materials may be complex to design and manufacture, increasing the cost of the system. Additionally, providing multiple connectors adds cost to the overall system.
A need remains for a sealed header assembly that allows electrical signal paths to pass through the device without the use of potting or overmolded grommets.